Harry Potter : Another Timeline Partie 1 : Des Questions sans Réponses
by SigmaKlim
Summary: Réecriture d'HP : AT. La partie couvre les deux premières années. Harry découvre qu'il a un jumeau au passé plus qu'inhabituel, Dumbledore n'est peut-être pas aussi blanc qu'on peut le croire, Voldemort est malin et vicieux, Hermione est rapidement amie avec Ron et Harry ... C'est une autre timeline que voici. Présence d'OC, Rating T, Pas de Romance dans la Partie 1, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part les OC …**

**Voila, donc je réécris mes chapitres de Harry Potter : Another Timeline. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**HARRY POTTER : ANOTHER TIMELINE**

**PARTIE 1 : QUESTIONS SANS REPONSES**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Où il ne se passe pas grand chose**

Harry respira profondément. Pour lui, une nouvelle vie commençait. Si l'on exceptait les Dursley, bien sûr. Il avait récemment appris qu'il était un sorcier. Non, pas un sorcier de pacotille qu'on voit dans ses spectacles. Non, un vrai sorcier. Capable de faire de la vraie magie. Et il allait dans un château. Un château qu'aucun Moldu ne connaissait. Et ne connaîtrait jamais. Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie, crée par quatres fondateurs : Godric Gryffondor, dont le symbole était le lion, Salazar Serpentard, dont le symbole était le serpent, Helga Poufsouffle, dont le symbole était le blaireau, et Hélena Serdaigle, dont le symbole était l'aigle.

Harry entra dans le train magnifique qui reliait Poudlard au monde Moldu et se mit en tête de trouver un compartiment. On peut dire qu'il eut du mal …

« Hou là la … Mauvaise pioche ! Bon reprends-toi, Harry, tu n'as rien vu du tout … Rohhh, puis ce n'est pas censé être interdit de faire CA en public !? Bon, continuons … Naaaaaaan, il est particulièrement rempli. Pas celui-la … Celui-ci, non plus … Quelle galère ! Ah, enfin trouvé …. »

-Tu connais le Champ Morphogénétique ? La Glace-9 ? Le Chat de Schrödinger ? Et le …, commença une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et emmêlés.

Harry referma le compartiment en vitesse. « Elle est folle ! » Finalement, il réussit à trouver un compartiment vide. Enfin, presque vide. Déja, il y avait des banquettes. Très important ça. Ensuite, il y avait une vitre de chez IKEA avec un nom Norvégien totalement incompréhensible avec des tonnes d'accent inutiles. Faut croire que les sorciers étaient en avance sur leur temps. Mais surtout, ce qu'il y avait de plus important, c'était les porte-bagages de chez Conforama ! Pratiques, économiques, et surtout confortables ! … Ah, et accessoirement, il y avait un garçon, mais ça on s'en fiche. Comment ça « NON ! » ?!

Bon, décrivons de façon plus détaillée l'individu. C'était un individu de taille moyenne, il était plus grand qu'Harry, pour comparer. Il avait les yeux vairons -l'oeil de gauche était bleu tandis que le droit était vert émeraude-, les cheveux châtains clairs, et était habillé de façon Moldue, en témoigne sa chemise blanche à la fois simple et classe et son jean bleu tirant sur le gris.

Il était avachi contre la fenêtre, son coude s'appuyant contre le rebord de cette dernière. Lorsque le Survivant était entré dans le compartiment, l'inconnu avait légèrement levé sa tête en direction du nouvel arrivant, et avait haussé les sourcils.

Harry s'avança timidement en observant l'inconnu. Il alla s'asseoir sur la banquette opposée à ce dernier et, n'y tenant plus, prit la parole :

- Salut, toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard ?

-Mmh.

La réponse étant plutôt obscure pour notre cher petit Potter préféré, il demanda :

-Mais encore ?

Son « interlocuteur » leva les yeux au ciel et déclara d'une voix énervée :

- Evidemment ! Au sinon pour quelle raison ce train s'appellerait le _Poudlard _Express ?!

- Oh là, calme-toi ! Je voulais juste faire la conversation !

L'inconnu se tût. Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans le compartiment. Puis le garçon aux yeux vairons déclara maladroitement :

- Ecoute, Harry … Euh … Excuse-moi, s'il-te-plaît... Mais …

Mais il fut interrompu par un Survivant surpris :

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

- Hein ?

- Je te demande, comment cela se fait-il que tu connaisses mon nom ? On vient à peine de se rencontrer !

- … Tu … ne te souviens pas ?

- De quoi ? De quoi est-ce que je devrais me souvenir ?

Mais l'inconnu en face de lui ne répondit pas, bien qu'il ait l'air profondément déçu. Il se retourna du coté de la vitre. Alors qu'Harry allait s'énerver, le compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un garçon aux cheveux roux.

Harry se tourna vers lui et vit que le nouveau-venu arborait un air idiot.

- C'est … C'est toi … Harry Potter ? C'est vraiment toi ?!

- Mais enfin, comment cela se fait-il que tout le monde connaisse mon nom, mince !

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, le compartiment s'ouvrit une énième fois pour laisser place à une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et emmêlés.

- C'est toi Harry Potter, c'est ça ?

- MAIS ENFIN VOUS ALLEZ ME DIRE CE QUI SE PASSE OU QUOI ?!

… Un silence _très _inconfortable suivi le hurlement d'Harry.

Ce fut encore une fois l'inconnu qui brisa le silence pour déclarer d'un ton ennuyé :

- Dans leur cas, ils savent qui tu es parce que tu es LA personnalité du Monde Magique que tout le monde se doit de connaître. Quand à moi … Nous sommes frères.

Ce fut probablement le plus grand silence jusqu'à maintenant qui suivi la déclaration de l'inconnu. Les trois autres personnes du compartiment étaient dubitatives.

- Euhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh … Tu peux répéter, s'il-te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, Harry. Je suis ton jumeau.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! C'est impossible ! Hurla Hermione dans une parfaite imitation d'un certain Jedi. Tu n'es cité nulle part !

- Tu as déjà lu les actes de naissance de la Famille Potter ? J'y suis bien.

Hermione écarquilla encore plus les yeux. Le garçon continua d'un ton énervé :

- En quoi est-ce si surprenant ?! Ce n'est pas parce que la Gazette du Sorcier ne me mentionne pas que je n'existe pas !

- Mais …

- Tu veux lui voler sa gloire, hein ?

La phrase du rouquin interpella Harry et son prétendu jumeau. Ron affronta le regard furieux de ce dernier et continua :

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque jumeau du Survivant et j'ai déjà consulté l'Arbre Généalogique des Potter. Il n'y avait aucune mention de toi.

Harry se tourna vers l'imposteur -selon Weasley Numéro Six-, se préparant à le voir exploser. Mais l'inconnu jeta juste un dernier regard à Harry avant de sortir d'un air furieux. Les vitres autour d'eux se brisèrent et les trois première année se protégèrent du mieux qu'ils purent. Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs que plus aucun éclat de verre ne les toucherait, Hermione alla dans le wagon des Préfets pour demander de l'aide. Un Serdaigle suivit Hermione et répara les vitres avec une pointe d'impatience, tandis que la première année retourna s'asseoir en face de l'Elu. Ce dernier était en train d'écouter Ron parler du Monde Magique et Hermione se mit elle aussi à écouter le rouquin.

Le trajet se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, même si Harry semblait ailleurs à certains moments.

oooooooooooooooooo

-Bien, alors tout le monde avec moi ! Ne vous dispersez pas. Grimpez dans les barques.

C'était Hagrid, le demi-géant, qui avait parlé ainsi. Tous les élèves étaient descendus du Poudlard Express et avaient trouvés un quai, sur lequel Hagrid les attendait. La plupart des élèves étaient effrayés par son apparence. Ils s'étaient tous changés. Ils suivirent donc l'ordre du demi-géant. Chacun était émerveillé à la vue du château. Il surplombait, sur un rocher, tout le lac qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. Il était aussi très majestueux, et avait l'air ancien. Très ancien. Même le prétendu jumeau d'Harry Potter dut admettre que le Château était bien placé et que, je cite, « les effets spéciaux sont meilleurs que dans Narnia ». Soudain, Hermione se mit à faire sa Miss-je-sais-tout :

-Poudlard a été construit il y a 1000 ans, par Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Ils étaient tous amis de Merlin, qui les avait conseillés de construire ce château, pour instruire nos jeunes âmes …

PANG ! Quelqu'un avait balancé sa chaussure sur Hermione, pour la faire taire. Elle se mit à regarder furieusement de tous les côtés, mais un autre cri retentit, encore plus féminin.

Quelqu'un avait balancé sa deuxième chaussure sur Neville Londubat, qui avait commencé à chanter (et Dieu sait à quel point l'Héritier des Londubat chante mal). Et cette personne n'était autre que … Draco Malefoy.

-Accio ! Cet idiot parlait trop ! J'en ai marre. Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Et un miracle se produisit : L'Héritier des Malefoy se reçut un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

- Qui a fait CA ?! Cria le rejeton des Barbie.

-Tais-toi, Malefoy. T'es lourd au bout d'un moment.

Legolas Junior se retourna vers la source de la voix, et il fit face à l'inconnu du train, qu'il n'avait pas encore croisé.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Sang de Bourbe !

- Je suis encore plus Sang Pur que toi, vile Cracmol. Murmura d'un air sadique le soi-disant jumeau d'Harry Potter, juste assez haut pour que Malefoy l'entende.

Alors que ça allait dégénérer, Malefoy s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés. Tous les élèves sortirent de leurs barques, puis entrèrent dans le Chateau proprement dit. Malefoy se tourna vers l'inconnu et fit mine de se trancher la gorge , puis déclara :

- Toi, t'es mort.

Son interlocuteur réagit à l'opposé de ce qui était attendu. Il fit un sourire moqueur avant de déclarer :

- Ca, ça risque pas. A la prochaine, Malefoy.

Et se faisant, il avança aux premiers rangs du groupe en faisant le même signe de la main que la Reine d'Angleterre, ne bougeant qu'à peine la main avec un sourire bienveillant.

ooooooooooooooooo

-Bien. Nous allons dans quelques instants pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Suivez-moi !, déclara le Professeur MacGonagall.

Malefoy crut bon d'ajouter derrière le dos du Professeur :

-Elle est trop vieille pour marcher ! Ha ha ha !

A ces mots, tous les fils de Mangemorts rigolèrent. Mais le Professeur MacGonagall se retourna et lança :

- Je ne suis pas sourde comme vous semblez le croire, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous refaites encore une fois l'âne dans mes cours et je peux vous assurer que vous serez puni comme il se doit.

Et elle continua. Tous les élèves la suivirent, et ils finirent par entrer dans la Grande Salle. Tous les professeurs, sauf le professeur Trelawney, et les élèves à partir de la 2ème année étaient là. Le professeur Dumbledore annonça :

-Bienvenue à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard ! Vous aurez, pendant 7 années, l'honneur d'étudier dans l'école la plus prestigieuse d'Europe ! Mais, pour l'heure, il est temps de vous répartir. Gryffondor, pour les plus téméraires, courageux, et hardi. Serdaigle, pour les élèves les plus studieux. Poufsouffle, pour les élèves les plus loyaux, qui donnent avec joie ce qu'ils ont. Et enfin … Serpentard, pour les élèves rusés et vicieux. Les Choixpeaux Magique, sur ces tabourets, vous permettront de vous répartir. Si vous avez des frères et sœurs, vous serez appelés en même temps. Commençons la répartition.

Et la répartition commença, comme promis. Hermione fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Puis …

-Les Jumeaux Potter

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**Voila, donc le premier chapitre de cette version remaniée**

**de la première partie d'Another Timeline est terminé.**

**J'espère que vous serez plus nombreux à me suivre et**

**à apprécier mon travail:)**

**A la prochaine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Seuls les OC m'appartiennent …**

**HARRY POTTER : ANOTHER TIMELINE**

**PARTIE 1 : QUESTIONS SANS REPONSES**

**CHAPITRE 2 : Où un Professeur se fait humilier**

Harry commença à avancer quand, soudain, il se rappela ce que le Professeur MacGonagall venait de dire. Et tout Poudlard s'en souvint en même temps que lui. Ce n'était pas « Potter, Harry » que tous avaient entendus. C'était « Jumeaux Potter ». Harry fut soudain en proie à un grand doute. Peut-être qu'il avait mal entendu ? Il se retourna et vit l'inconnu juste derrière lui, qui arborait un air ennuyé.

- Tu … C'est pas possible … C'est vraiment toi mon jumeau ?!

- Je te l'avais bien dit, Harry. Nous sommes frères.

Les mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry. _Non, c'est impossible …_

Et tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur marche vers le Choixpeau Magique ...

- Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps … le sais-tu ? Demanda Harry d'une voix confuse.

- Depuis toujours. Je me souviens de chaque instant depuis que je suis né. Enfin, des fois, c'est flou dans mon esprit, mais j'ai une mémoire très performante et donc très rare, répondit son interlocuteur d'un air pensif.

Le Survivant haussa les sourcils et demanda timidement :

- Dans ce cas, tu dois te rappeler de Papa et Maman, non ?

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, mais Harry vit avec étonnement de la colère dans ses yeux. Harry continua :

- Tu l'as toi-même dit tu as une excellente mémoire !

Le jumeau d'Harry sembla sur le point de répondre lorsque il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés. Sans un mot, ils allèrent chacun s'asseoir sur un tabouret.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps-là, les bavardages reprenaient, plus forts. Ce jumeau était inconnu de tous, et les discussions allaient bon train. Comment cela se faisait-il que personne n'ait entendu parler de lui, alors que c'était _quand même _le jumeau du Survivant ?! Des rumeurs commençaient à se propager, toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

« C'est un fils de Mangemort, et pour garder l'anonymat il a changé de nom et se fait passer pour un Potter ! » Ou encore « C'est un mercenaire engagé dans le but de protéger l'école, c'est sa couverture ! ». Il y avait même des personnes qui prenaient ces rumeurs pour des faits avérés. Si le jumeau du Survivant voulait rester discret, c'était rappé.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Les deux jumeaux arrivèrent devant le fameux Choixpeau Magique au bout d'un temps qui parut infini à Harry. Ce dernier était mal à l'aise et confus. Les deux jumeaux firent face à l'objet magique vieux de plusieurs siècles, et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, tout devint blanc.

Harry avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte d'autre dimension. Il flottait au milieu de nulle part et, en regardant autour de soi, s'aperçut que son jumeau et le Choixpeau étaient là aussi. Le premier avait les yeux écarquillés. Il se moqua en s'adressant au Choixpeau :

- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de goût en matière de décoration, à Poudlard !

L'objet magique ignora la pique du futur élève et prit la parole :

Bien. Vous allez dans quelques instants être répartis dans une ou des maisons. Pour ce faire, vous devrez choisir dans quelle maison va votre moitié. Vous avez deux minutes pour débattre.

Harry commença :

- Dans quelle maison aimerais-tu aller ?

-J'ai pas d'envie particulière. Même si être à Poufsouffle, ça craint _légèrement _… Par contre, je pense savoir où est-ce que tu voudrais aller, répondit l'intéressé d'un air pensif. (_Il fit un faux sourire, puis continua_) J'imagine que tu désires aller à Gryffondor, comme ton père.

- Papa était à Gryffondor ?

Harry avait demandé ça d'une voix pleine d'espoir. C'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait de son père. Son interlocuteur soupira puis déclara d'une voix autoritaire :

- Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de parler de James, tu devrais faire ton choix.

Harry réfléchit un moment. Puis il prit la parole d'un air faussement innocent :

- Franchement, j'hésite. D'un coté, je te verrais bien à Serpentard, mais j'aurais moins l'occasion de discuter avec toi. Peut-être que Gryffondor est la Maison idéale en ce qui te concerne ?

-QUOI ?!

- Quoique … Poufsouffle me semble un bon compromis.

- Retire-ça tout de suite, espèce de-

Mais le jumeau furieux fut interrompu par la prise de parole du Choixpeau qui suivit :

- Navré, mais nous sommes dans une fic tout public.

- Faux, c'est une fic T. Ce qui veut dire que-

- Ce qui ne veut rien dire du tout ! Maintenant laisse-moi finir de dire mon script ! Sale gamin, va ! S'énerva le Choixpeau. Donc, dans quelle Maison ira le jeune Harry ?

Le jumeau d'Harry fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de donner sa réponse en fronçant les sourcils :

- Il ira à Gryffondor.

- Et son jumeau ?

Harry dû se mordre la langue pour réussir à conserver un air normal, car il savait d'avance quelle serait la réaction de son jumeau. Il réussit néanmoins à conserver un air impassible :

- J'imagine qu'il se plaira à Gryffondor.

Le teint de son frère vira au rouge. Il semblait furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que …

Le Choixpeau Magique ne parut pas remarquer le désaccord, mais Harry était plus de l'avis que le Choixpeau faisait_mine_ de ne rien remarquer.

- Bien, puisque tout est réglé, dirigez-vous vers votre table !

Et le vide disparût pour laisser place à la Grande Salle. Harry se dirigea avec joie vers la Table des Gryffondor, joie non partagée par son jumeau. Ce dernier, arrivé à la table, se mit le plus loin possible d'Harry. Il se mit donc à côté d'Hermione avec qui il commença à discuter. Ron fut également réparti à Gryffondor. Il s'assit à côté d'Harry. Tous les deux discutèrent du jumeau :

- Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

- Oh, il est plutôt comique, je trouve.

- Quoi ?!

Les yeux du rouquin étaient écarquillés au possible. Il parut hésiter :

- Tu … Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? Il a plutôt l'air sérieux je trouve ! Et d'abord, que fait-il à Gryffondor ? Je l'aurais plus vu à Serdaigle, pas toi ?

- En fait, lorsque deux jumeaux sont répartis, ce n'est pas au Choixpeau mais à eux-mêmes de décider dans quelle maison ils vont. J'ai choisi Gryffondor pour mon frère et il a choisi Gryffondor pour moi.

Tandis que Ron s'étonnait, le jumeau et Hermione discutaient eux aussi :

- Que penses-tu du Survivant, Hermione ?

- Tu es bien son frère, non ?

- Oui, mais c'est la première fois que le vois …

Hermione lui adressa un regard de compréhension avant de répondre à la question initiale :

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de lui. Il est totalement différent de ce qu'on dit de lui en tout cas.

- Hum, je vois …

- Et toi ?

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules avant de dire :

- Pareil que toi. Je m'attendais à trouver un crétin arrogant, mais il m'a surprit. Il n'a pas changé par rapport à il y a dix ans.

La jeune fille en face de lui le regarda. Elle était surprise par la dernière phrase de son interlocuteur. Elle demanda d'un ton curieux :

- Tu veux dire que tu te souviens de lui alors que vous aviez seulement un an ? Mais ce n'est pas …

- Logique ? L'interrompit le jumeau d'Harry avec un air intéressé. Mais Hermione, la logique des Moldus n'est pas comparable à la Magie ! Chacun de nous naît avec un don, je ne sais pas si tu le savais déjà. (Hermione acquiesça pour faire signe qu'elle en avait déjà entendu parler.) Par exemple, moi je suis né avec une mémoire phénoménale. Ainsi, je me souviens de chaque instant depuis ma naissance, même si c'est des fois un peu flou. (Il sourit.) Je suis sûr que mon grand frère à un don pour le Quidditch, d'ailleurs je le verrais bien Poursuiveur comme son père. (Son sourire s'effaça légèrement en disant cela.) Même les Nés-Moldus ont un don. Je me demande lequel est le tien.

- Tu veux dire que même moi j'ai un don ?

- Évidemment. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vient d'une famille sans pouvoirs magiques que tu n'as pas une puissance magique équivalente.

Alors que le jumeau du Survivant souriait franchement, son interlocutrice, elle, était franchement gênée. Les derniers élèves furent répartis, et le festin commença. Ron mangea comme quatre tandis qu'Hermione mangeait tranquillement. Harry, quand à lui, mangeait lentement, tout en conversant avec Percy sur l'Ecole et ses règles. Après le dessert, Dumbledore fit son petit speech. Vous savez ? Celui que tout le monde ignore tout en bavardant.

Pour finir, chaque préfet fit signe à sa maison de se lever de table et de le suivre. Les Gryffondor montèrent au septième étage où le préfet prononça le mot de passe (Fortuna Major). Il leur expliqua les règles et les laissa. Harry prit le lit entre ceux de Ron et Dean. Son jumeau prit le lit le plus près de la porte. Avant de s'endormir, Harry fit un point sur toute cette mémorable journée et ses événements. Finalement, il plongea dans les bras de Morphée en se disant que c'était la meilleure journée de sa vie. C'était une nuit sans nuages.

ooooooooooooooooooo

La Directrice de la Maison du Lion se rongeait les doigts d'inquiétude tout en traversant les couloirs du Château de Poudlard, ce qui n'était pas du niveau d'une dame de son rang. Elle avait rendez-vous avec le Professeur Dumbledore, Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Magique Poudlard. Elle arriva enfin à la gargouille gardant le Bureau du Directeur. Elle resta là plusieurs minutes, n'ayant pas connaissance du mot de passe. Se rendant compte que personne ne viendrait l'aider, elle dut se résoudre à essayer de trouver le mot de passe de Dumbledore.

Connaissant la personne qu'était le Directeur, elle savait deux choses : D'abord, il était particulièrement friand de bonbons en tous genres. Deuxièmement, son fruit préféré était le citron.

Laissant sa dignité de coté, le Professeur de Métamorphose essaya plusieurs choses toutes plus délirantes les unes que les autres.

Nid de Cafard ? Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochu ? Citrogrenouille ? Fondant au Citron ?

Sa réserve de friandises commençait à sérieusement se réduire. Puis une idée lui vint. Peut-être que c'était une friandise Moldue ?

- Mais je n'en connais aucune ! S'insurgea le professeur.

Et elle entendit alors des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Elle fit un regard noir en direction des bruits de pas, puis se métamorphosa en chat rayé. Et lorsque Severus Rogue débarqua dans le couloir, il vit un chat se lécher les parties intimes. Lorsque Rogue voulut s'approcher, le chat le regarda, lui fit un regard noir avant de feuler à son intention.

- Je rêve où un CHAT vient de me rembarrer ?! Il faut vraiment que je discute avec Dumbledore de mon salaire et de mes congés, moi ! S'énerva le Maître des Potions.

Il s'approcha de la gargouille et s'exclama :

- Esquimau au Citron !

Et ça marcha. Il pénétra sans plus attendre dans le Bureau, laissant MacGonagall toujours sous sa forme Animagus. Cette dernière jura intérieurement, et au moment où elle allait reprendre sa forme humaine, elle entendit de nouveaux bruits de pas. Elle jura aussi fort qu'elle put, et d'un point de vue extérieur on pouvait croire que l'animal était terrifié à cause de ses miaulements. Et quelle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'elle vit le sujet de son rendez- vous avec le Directeur s'avancer dans sa direction.

Le jumeau du Survivant haussa les sourcils et prit une voix douce :

- Eh bah alors, mon petit chaton, quelque chose ne va pas ? Viens par là mon petit chou.

Il s'avança doucement en direction du félin qui feula.

- Mais non, mon petit, faut pas avoir peur de moi. Viens par là !

Mais le chat s'éloigna doucement et se colla au coin le plus proche. Ne prenant plus de précautions, le jumeau du Survivant s'avança et à la vitesse de l'éclair prit le chat entre ses bras, le tenant fermement. Le jeune adolescent soupira :

- On dirait que ma visite dans le Bureau du Directeur est reportée.

Et il quitta l'aile est du Château pour revenir dans le Hall aussi discrètement, malgré les miaulements désespérés de l'Animagus. Il réussi à ne pas se faire avoir par les préfets et et sortit du Château où il déposa le félin au bas des marches.

- Bonne nuit mon petit.

Et il revint au Dortoir des Gryffondor. De son coté, le félin se retransforma en humain, et ce fut une Minerva MacGonagall enragée et profondément humiliée qui rentra dans ses appartements. Elle les ferait payer. Oh oui, elle les ferait payer ...

oooooooooooooooooo

C'était la première journée de cours. Les Gryffondors avaient cours commun de Potions avec les Serpentards. En entrant dans la salle, Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur. L'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait dans la salle de classe répugna tous ceux qui y entraient. On aurait dit un mélange d'œuf périmé et de vieilles chaussettes putrides. Elle s'assit donc à une place vide. Puis elle vit le jumeau d'Harry pénétrer dans la salle. Et il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Tout le monde prit place dans la salle, puis après un temps qui lui paru une éternité, le Maître des Potions entra. Hermione le détailla. Un homme, cheveux gras, air sévère, effrayant même. Elle sut tout de suite qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec cet homme.

Messieurs Potter … nos nouvelles … célébrités. L'un de vous pourrait-il me dire quelle est la différence entre la Pierre de Lune et la Pierre Cristallisante ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Tout d'abord parce que le Professeur Rogue l'effrayait, et ensuite parce qu'il ne connaissait tout simplement pas la réponse. Malgré les croyances modernes, le Survivant n'avait pas réponse à tout. Certains de ses camarades lui jetèrent un regard déçu qui irrita profondément l'objet de leur attention. Rogue, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse d'Harry, se tourna vers son jumeau. Même réponse. Où plutôt même absence de réponse. Et même si le jumeau semblait plutôt ennuyé, Rogue soupira, puis posa une autre question :

Quelle est la potion la plus dure à préparer ?

Cette fois, Harry répondit :

Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.

Severus Rogue était énervé. Il se tourna vers le frère du Survivant, attendant une réponse claire et précise. Celle-ci ne vint pas. Le Maître des Potions retourna vers son bureau, devant tous les élèves. Il croisa les bras et déclara d'un ton énervé :

- De toute évidence, être célèbre ne fait pas tout. Il semblerait que Messieurs Potter aient oubliés de s'acheter un cerveau.

Ne remarquant aucune réaction venant des deux jumeaux, il s'énerva :

- Il semblerait que ces deux idiots ne connaissent même pas l'une des plus simples notions de base de la matière que j'enseigne ! N'y-a-t-il donc que des singes incompétents dans toutes mes classes ?! Et dire que vous prendrez la relève de vos parents ! Je suis profondément déçu de cette génération tout juste bonne faire semblant d'écouter mes cours ! Maintenant, ouvrez vos livres et-

- Monsieur, ce n'est pas au programme de première année...

Tout le monde se figea. Celle qui venait de parler n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, qui se faisait à présent toute petite. Le Maître des Potions semblait sur le point d'exploser et se rapprocha lentement du pupitre de l'élève ayant eu la témérité d'interrompre le cours du Grand Severus Rogue. L'homme était terrifiant, et lorsqu'il arriva en face du Rat de Bibliothèque, il grogna :

- Que venez-vous de dire, Miss ?

- Granger. Je disais que nous n'étions pas censés le savoir avant la c... la cinquième année Monsieur. Balbutia Hermione.

Le Rat de Bibliothèque était terrifié et avait parlé très rapidement. L'homme en face d'elle explosa :

- Qui est-ce qui enseigne dans cette classe, Miss Granger ?! REPONDEZ !

- C'est … C'est vous, Mons-

- SILENCE MISS GRANGER ! 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir osée répondre à un Professeur ! Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas au programme que vous devez l'ignorer ! Il n'y a pas que les livres et les cours dans la vie, vous aurez également besoin de culture générale, Miss Granger. Pour votre information …

- Monsieur, puis-je répondre à vos questions ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.

Rogue se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler, et qui n'était autre que le jumeau du Survivant.

- Allez-y ! Ne me faîtes pas perdre mon temps Potter !

L'élève acquiesca et commença avec un air passablement énervé :

- La Pierre de Lune-

- Devant toute la classe ! Montrez donc votre savoir aux autres ignorants !

Le jeune garçon se leva, alla devant le Bureau du Professeur et regarda le professeur d'un air sur de lui avant de déclarer d'un ton à la fois expert et cynique :

- La Pierre de Lune et la Pierre Cristallisante sont deux façon d'appeler le même objet. Cette Pierre à la particularité de changer la matière de n'importe quel objet, mais cette alchimie n'est faisable qu'en période de Pleine Lune. Cette alchimie est de niveau 5 ce qui est le niveau le plus haut de l'Echelle de Dangerosité de MacLaggen, puisque la matière de tout objet se transforme par défaut en cristal. Plusieurs mages ont ainsi étés cristallisés par mégarde, et aucun remède n'est à ce jour disponible.

Il termina sa phrase avec une pointe de sadisme et remarqua que son frère lui lançait un regard amusé. De toute évidence, l'humiliation prévue par le Maître des Potions n'avait pas l'effet escompté. Alors que Rogue lui lançait un regard assassin, l'élève continua avec encore plus de cynisme :

- Il n'y a pas de Potion plus dure que les autres, même si la potion du Félix Félicis peut concourir à ce titre. En effet, cela dépend du talent du potionniste et du matériel à sa disposition. Par exemple, Nicholas Flamel, Potionniste et Alchimiste de renom, n'a aucun problème à préparer le Filtre du Mort-Vivant mais se trouverait bien incapable de vous faire un Elixir d'Allégresse. Voila, je crois avoir tout dit. Est-ce que cela vous convient, Monsieur ?

Severus Rogue renifla. Il y avait un sarcasme évident dans la dernière phrase que venait de prononcer son élève Il ne trouvait aucune chose à redire sur l'exposé de son élève, ce qui l'énervait profondément (le professeur, pas l'élève). Il connaissait personnellement l'Alchimiste mais ne savait pas d'où son élève pouvait tenir ses informations.

- Vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir Monsieur Potter. (Il s'éclaircit la voix.) Bien reprenons le cours.

Et tandis que le Professeur continuait son cours, Hermione demanda à son voisin :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu en savais autant sur le sujet. Au fait, comment tu savais pour Flamel ?

Le jumeau du Survivant souri avant de murmurer à l'intention de sa voisine :

- Nicholas Flamel et sa femme Pernelle étaient mes tuteurs il y a de ça deux ans.

- Tu n'as pas vécu avec ton frère ? S'étonna le Rat de Bibliothèque.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Lorsque ma mère est morte, les Flamels m'ont recueillis. Je ne sais pas où à vécu Harry, ni avec qui. T'es plutôt curieuse, dis-moi ? (Dit-il d'un ton léger.)

Le Rat de Bibliothèque rougit brièvement, et le cours se termina plus ou moins lentement. Tous les élèves remontèrent ensuite dans la Grande Salle dans le but de déjeuner. Hermione se demandait à quoi ressemblaient les autres professeurs, et elle allait bientôt avoir la réponse à ses questions.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**Alors, qu'en avez vous pensés ?**

**Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, croyez-moi !**

**Oui, beaucoup de révélations dans ce chapitre,**

**mais croyez-moi ça va se calmer pendant un moment '^o^'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ! Nous voici pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je remercie profondément tous ceux qui ont lus et commentés cette histoire. Merci beaucoup !**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient hormis mes OC !**

**HARRY POTTER : ANOTHER TIMELINE**

**PARTIE 1 : DES QUESTIONS SANS REPONSES**

**CHAPITRE 3 : Où Gryffondor ne risque pas d'obtenir la Coupe des Quatres Maisons**

Hermione mangeait tranquillement quand soudain, un hurlement retentit dans la Grande Salle :

- MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Elle jeta un œil suspicieux dans la direction du cri. C'était Malefoy.

- NAN MAIS FRANCHEMENT ! VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN DE BON ! IL Y A MÊME PAS DE CAVIAR, VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE ?! NI DE FOIE GRAS ! MOI, JE VOUS DIT QUE CETTE ECOLE EST DECADENTE ! OUI ! PARFAITEMENT MONSIEUR !

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers Malefoy en le regardant d'un air dégoûté au possible. Ron, en particulier, le regardait de la même façon que si c'était un Veracrasse. Le jumeau d'Harry, en revanche, le regardait d'un air amusé. Albus Dumbledore se leva et s'adressa au jeune Serpentard d'un ton amusé même si ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'une extrême froideur :

- En effet, Monsieur Malefoy, nous n'avons pas de caviar ou de foie gras. Nos bourses ne sont pas remplies et-

- OUAIS, C'EST CA ! ET L'HERITAGE DES QUATRES FONDATEURS ALORS ?

Des murmures parcouraient la salle. Malefoy marquait un point. Le Directeur avait l'air plutôt énervé et répliqua d'une voix sèche :

- Nos illustres fondateurs ont légués toutes leurs possessions à leurs ancêtres. Nous n'avons donc que le liquide légué par les familles. Évidemment, si votre famille participait à la donation, nous pourrions remplir-

- Et le Génépi alors ?

C'était le jumeau d'Harry qui avait lancé ça. Il fronçait les sourcils et était plutôt effrayant. Le Directeur répliqua tandis que les autres professeurs lui jetaient des regards tantôt étonnés, tantôt ennuyés :

- Monsieur Potter. Je ne tolérerai aucun alcool dans les murs de ce château. Vous devriez relire le règlement de cette école.

L'élève avait l'air désemparé. Il protesta vainement :

- Mais le Génépi est excellent pour la santé !

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, l'alcool est interdit aux mineurs ! Maintenant, Potter, taisez-vous et rasseyez-vous !

C'était Rogue qui avait cloué le bec au frère du Survivant. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir et se rassit tout en marmonnant « Mais comment je vais survivre sans Génépi ?! C'est vraiment des salauds ! ». De son coté, MacGonagall fixa le jumeau du Survivant d'un regard meurtrier. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente et soupçonnai l'élève d'avoir bu un peu d'alcool.

- Allez viens, on va bientôt devoir nous rendre en Métamorphose. Dit Harry à son frère.

Ce dernier fit un regard noir au premier. Néanmoins, il accepta et se leva du banc.

Oooooooooooooooo

Lorsque les quatre élèves se rendirent dans la Salle de Métamorphose, la plupart des élèves s'y trouvaient déjà, même si le Professeur manquait au arriva quelques minutes après les derniers élèves. Sans dire un mot, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, puis une fois devant tout le monde, elle se métamorphosa en chat en lançant un bref regard assassin en direction d'un certain élève. Celui-ci se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise pendant la transformation. Et il faillit déchanter quand il reconnut le chat, ce chat qu'il avait lui-même ramené en dehors du château.

Le félin bondit souplement sur les pupitres de chaque élève et et feula en direction du jumeau du Survivant lorsqu'il bondit sur le pupitre de celui-ci et d'Hermione. Lorsque son tour fut terminé, Minerva MacGonagall revint à son bureau et se retransforma en humaine. Et tandis que la majorité des élèves de la classe était stupéfaite, le jumeau d'Harry était terrorisé. Il se rappelait très bien des événements de la nuit passée, et redoutait que le Professeur s'en souvienne elle aussi.

- Oh merde …

- Vous pouvez le dire, Monsieur Potter. Vous aurez une retenue par soir pendant six mois et j'enlève 200 points à Gryffondor. Je suis pour ainsi dire « soupe au lait » aujourd'hui, je vous prierais donc de bien vouloir éviter de m'importuner.

Personne ne releva le jeu de mot et tout le monde se tut. Certains jetèrent des regards noirs à l'élève concerné, d'autres au professeur, d'autres encore aux deux. Le Professeur de Métamorphose soupira

- Bien. Puisque nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons commencer. Le sujet d'étude cette année sera les bases de la Métamorphoses, à savoir la transformation d'un animal invertébré en animal vertébré, les règles fondamentales et les Grandes Erreurs de Métamorphose au cours de l'histoire. Mais tout d'abord, étudions les règles fondamentales. L'un de vous peut-il me dire quelles sont-elles ?

La main d'Hermione jaillit. Personne d'autre ne levait la main. Le Professeur parut ennuyé. Elle interrogea au hasard, et ce fut Ernie MacMillan qui fut de nouveau interrogé (le cours était commun avec les Poufsouffle). Celui-ci, apeuré, regarda autour de lui, en attente d'une réponse. Celui-ci avoua avec un air défait son absence de connaissances et le Professeur fronça les sourcils. Ce fut alors que le jumeau d'Harry leva la main d'un air tendu.

- Oui, Mr. Potter ?

- Première règle ne jamais métamorphoser seul. Seconde règle savoir exactement ce que l'on fait ainsi que les risques que l'on encoure. Dernière règle ne jamais faire de métamorphose humaine.

Minerva MacGonagall hocha la tête d'un air approbateur avant de déclarer :

- **Vous**, au moins, vous savez de quoi vous parlez. 20 points pour Gryffondor. Bien, l'un d'entre-vous a-t-il des questions ?

Le jumeau d'Harry leva de nouveau la main, et le professeur l'interrogea de nouveau, un peu étonnée :

- Oui ?

- La Métamorphose contient-elle des branches secondaires mis-à-part la métamorphose humaine, d'objet ou de niveau primal ?

Le professeur de Métamorphose parut désappointé et elle déclara fermement :

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, Mr. Potter.

Et le cours se déroula sans incident majeur.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A la sortie du cours, le jumeau d'Harry rejoignit le Professeur de Métamorphose. Celle-ci le regarda sévèrement et déclara d'un ton froid :

- Votre retenue commencera dès ce soir, à 21h. Vous vous rendrez dans ce bureau.

- Pourquoi toutes ces heures de retenue, Professeur ? S'enquit l'élève.

- Pour avoir introduit de l'alcool dans ce Chateau, pour en avoir ingéré, et pour avoir humilié un professeur.

- Je n'ai pas d'alcool dans le sang et je n'ai jamais introduit d'alcool dans ce château, vous pouvez me croire, Madame.

- Vous connaissez sans doute un sortilège supprimant l'alcool du sang, je me trompe ?

L'élève s'énerva :

- Mais puisque je vous dit que-

- De toute façon cela ne change rien à votre punition.

Le jumeau tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque MacGonagall l'appela :

- Oui Professeur ?

- Il n'y a pas d'autre branches secondaires. En revanche, il existe des branches tertiaires, mais vous verrez cela en septième année. Veuillez disposez je vous prie.

ooooooooooooooooo

- Eh toi !

Le jumeau d'Harry se retourna pour faire face à son grand frère. Il haussa les sourcils avant de demander :

- Oui ?  
- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ne joues pas au plus fin avec moi, s'il-te plaît ! Comment ça se fait que tu en saches autant sur la magie ? Questionna un Harry curieux.

Son petit frère répondit d'un ton exaspéré :

- Cela fait maintenant sept ans que j'apprends la magie. Je ne suis pas aux bases de la Métamorphoses, crois-moi ! Et puis, ce que j'ai mentionné en cours de Potions est dans le manuel de cinquième année ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser passer ...

Et il partit en direction du Parc de Poudlard en marchant rapidement. De toute évidence, il était tendu. Hermione partit le rejoindre et Ron souffla un grand coup en roulant des yeux. Harry comprenait assez bien pourquoi son jumeau pouvait être énervé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le rembarrer de cette façon. Il alla en direction du Hall d'Entrée en compagnie de Ron tout en maugréant.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lorsque Harry arriva sur le lieu de leur première leçon de Quidditch, il vit que son frère avait l'air à la fois tendu et sceptique. Il remarqua également que son frère se trouvait en retrait par rapport aux élèves déjà arrivés. N'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi de ceMadame Bibine prit la parole lorsqu'elle fut bien sûre d'avoir tous ses élèves :

- Bien, vous êtes ici pour apprendre les bases de notre sport national, le Quidditch ! Placez-vous à coté de votre balai, levez la main et dîtes « Debout ! » !

De multiples « Debout ! » retentirent parmi les rangs d'élèves. Le balai d'Harry s'envola dès le premier essai jusqu'à sa main. Plusieurs élèves parurent impressionnés, y compris le frère d'Harry. Celui-ci lançait d'ailleurs des regards intéressés envers son frère. Le Survivant détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur le professeur qui elle lui adressait un sourire à peine perceptible. Bientôt tout les élèves avaient leur balai en main, et le professeur continua :

- Bien, à mon signal, vous frapperez la terre avec vos pieds. Vous décollerez tous ensemble et suivrez mes directives. Vous êtes prêts ? Trois, Deux, Un …

Mais Neville, énormément stressé, décolla avant le signal. Il s'éleva de plusieurs mètres et dépassa rapidement les dix mètres de hauteur. Des murmures parcouraient le groupe d'élèves. Le professeur enfourcha son propre balai mais n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre Neville. En effet, Neville, après avoir fait de multiples virages, perdit l'équilibre et tomba heureusement sur un buisson qui amorti sa chute. Madame Bibine atterrit rapidement, et d'un air professionnel se pencha sur l'élève. Elle diagnostiqua les dégâts puis se tourna vers ses élèves d'un air grave :

- Bien, je vais emmener Monsieur Londubat à l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps, ne faites rien de dangereux ! Quiconque enfourchera son balai se verra renvoyé définitivement avant d'avoir pu prononcer le mot « Quidditch » !

Le professeur partit en direction du château en compagnie du pauvre Neville. Seamus Finnigan avança de dix mètres et ramassa quelque chose que tous les autres n'avaient pas remarqués le Rapeltout de Neville. Il l'examina puis avant qu'il n'ait pu décider ce qu'il allait en faire, Vincent Crabbe avait pris l'objet magique entre ses mains. Il l'examina bêtement, puis il lança le Rappeltout à Malefoy, évitant ainsi de réfléchir longtemps**. **Le blondinet teigneux éclata d'un rire ridicule et enfourcha son balai avant de narguer Harry :

- He bah alors, Potter ? Tu ne viens pas récupérer le précieux Rapeltout de Neville-Sans-Cervelle ?

- Malefoy ! Fais pas l'imbécile et remets-le là où il était !

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça, le bigleux ?

- Rends-le moi ! S'énerva Harry.

- Il n'est pas à toi, que je sache ! Ricana Malefoy.

Le jumeau d'Harry s'avança et déclara d'un ton froid :

- Et il n'est pas à toi non plus, Malefoy ! Harry, reprends-le lui !

Le dit-Harry roula des yeux pendant qu'il marmonnait :

- Madame Bibine va me renvoyer …

- Tu as un don, Harry. Ils ne peuvent pas te renvoyer ! Alors vas-y ! Lança avec force le jumeau d'Harry.

Harry acquiesça lentement avant d'enfourcher le balai. Il se sentait de plus en plus confiant. Pensant aux paroles de son frère, il plongea vers Malefoy qui l'évita avec une peine non dissimulée.

- Rends-moi le Rapeltout de Neville, Malefoy !

- Viens le chercher !

Une course-poursuite s'engagea mais il apparut rapidement que Harry était bien meilleur que le Serpentard sur un balai. Il réussit à récupérer la sphère magique et à atterrir. Cependant, Madame Bibine revenait en compagnie de Madame MacGonagall. Elles paraissaient toutes deux furieuses.

- Suivez-moi Monsieur Potter !

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Professeur Quirell, puis-je vous emprunter Dubois un instant ?

La Directrice de Gryffondor n'attendit pas la réponse de l'homme au turban pour emmener Olivier Dubois avec elle. Elle accompagna Harry et Olivier dans son bureau. Harry était énervé et se disait que tout ceci arrivait de la faute de son frère. Le professeur prit la parole :

- Dubois, je vous ai trouvée un nouvel Attrapeur !

- Où ça Professeur ?

- Juste là, Dubois.

Mais ce dernier eut beau regarder, il ne trouvait aucune personne avec le physique d'un Attrapeur dans les environs. La Directrice de Gryffondor s'énerva :

- Juste en face de vous !

- Ah ! Pardon Harry. Je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu es si-

- Oui, Monsieur Dubois. Monsieur Potter n'est qu'en premier année mais il m'est vite apparu qu'il avait le talent de son père. Peut-être même est-il du niveau de Charlie Weasley.

Olivier restait un peu sceptique. 

- Vous êtes sûr, Professeur ?

- PARFAITEMENT ! MAINTENANT TAISEZ-VOUS ET SUIVEZ-MOI !

On ne remettait jamais les décisions de Minerva MacGonagall impunément. Jamais.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La première journée de cours venait de se terminer et Harry n'avait pas reparlé à son frère. Hermione et ce dernier passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, se mettant ensemble lors des cours et pendant les repas. Pour l'heure, Harry s'entraînait au sortilège qu'ils avaient appris à lancer avec Filius Flitwick. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'utiliser mais il n'était pas le pire. Neville avait reparu le cours suivant le vol et avait grandement remercié Harry pour son geste.

Alors qu'Hermione étudiait tranquillement à la Bibliothèque, un certain Serpentard vint la voir :

- Tu es Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi, Nott. Pourquoi ?

- Juste pour te prévenir que tu risques fort de tomber dans une embuscade menée par Malefoy un de ces jours.

Et avant qu'Hermione ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Théodore Nott sortit de la Bibliothèque et Ron et le jumeau d'Harry y entrèrent. Le rouquin demanda au rat de Bibliothèque :

- Qu'est-ce que Nott te voulait, Hermione ?

- Il est venu m'avertir que Malefoy risquait de s'attaquer à moi.

Weasley Numéro 6 fronça les sourcils et déclara d'un ton inquiet :

- Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il a voulu te faire peur ? Enfin, je veux dire, Nott est un Serpentard, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il soit venu t'avertir sans avoir quelque chose derrière la tête !

- Peut-être...

Hermione jeta un œil au jumeau du Survivant. Celui-ci avait l'air sombre et déclara en hésitant :

- Je crois que … Je crois qu'il était sincère. J'ai entendu Pansy Parkinson en parler, elle disait je cite « On va leur faire la peau à ces sales Sang-de-Bourbe ! ». Par Sang-de-Bourbe, elle veut dire tout ceux qui n'ont pas un sang pur, autrement dit les Nés-Moldus.

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Nott serait venu te voir, Hermione ? C'est un Serpentard, et-

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Serpentard qu'il soutient les idéaux de sa famille, Ron. Je pense même que c'est le contraire.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, avant qu'Hermione ne fasse remarquer qu'il était l'heure du couvre-feu. Ils sortirent tous les trois de la pièce et retournèrent à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, où ils retrouvèrent Harry qui semblait les attendre.

- Où étiez-vous ? Lança-t-il d'un ton curieux.

- Nous révisions, répondirent-ils ses interlocuteurs en même temps.

Le myope haussa les sourcils :

- Vraiment ? Ron, toi, réviser ? J'ai du mal à te croire.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

- Et vous révisiez quoi ?

- Harry, c'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ?! S'énerva son jumeau. Si il te dit qu'il révisait, c'est qu'il révisait un point c'est tout !

- Tiens, et toi que révisais-tu ? Attaqua le Survivant d'un air suspicieux.

Tandis que Ron détournait le regard, l'intéressé répliqua vivement en serrant les points :

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, d'accord ? Maintenant fiches-moi la paix !

Et avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il se rua dans le Dortoir. Hermione, elle, leva les yeux au ciel, interrogea à son tour son ami :

- Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça, Harry ? On a fait quelque chose de mal ou quoi ?!

- Rien, je m'inquiète juste pour vous c'est tout ! J'ai entendu une Serpentard dire qu'elle allait...

- Je sais déjà ça, Harry, et je peux me défendre toute seule, d'accord ?

Sans attendre la réponse de son ami, Hermione sortit de la Salle Commune et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie.

- Ron … Lança Harry faiblement.

- T'inquiète, je ne vais pas partir. Juste, évite de trop énerver ces deux-là, ils sont assez susceptibles j'ai l'impression.

- … Merci Ron.

Le Survivant lança un regard plein de gratitude à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lança un regard en direction du Dortoir et lança d'une voix inquiète :

- Tu ferais mieux de te réconcilier avec ton frère. Je crois qu'il a mal compris tes intentions.

- Hmm. Oui je devrais y aller. Merci beaucoup Ron.

- Pas de quoi, répondit le rouquin, les oreilles rouges.

Harry monta les escaliers menant au Dortoir en essayant de préparer ses excuses, et avant longtemps se retrouva devant la porte. Il l'ouvrit et se dirigea directement vers le seul lit aux rideaux fermés qu'il ouvrit, pour trouver son frère assis en tailleur sur son lit, l'air ressassant des mauvaises pensées. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'intrusion de son frère dans son intimité et sursauta lorsqu'Harry prit la parole :

- Je suis vraiment … Désolé... Mais tu comprends, je m'inquiétais pour vous. J'ai entendu Pansy Parkinson parler d'un plan pour piéger des Nés-Moldus. Tu peux comprendre mon inquiétude, j'imagine ?

Son interlocuteur acquiesça silencieusement.

- Et puis bon... Ron sait tellement bien mentir que je me suis tout de suite douté qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Tu comprends mon point de vue ?

Son jumeau lui lança un regard sombre et parla :

- Tu as mal cru si je comprends bien ?

- C'est ça, je crois... Pardonne-moi s'il-te-plaît...

Le jumeau ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis déclara :

- Je vais aller voir Hermione.

Il se leva, et juste avant d'atteindre la porte son frère l'interpella avec espoir :

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- Un frère ne doit pas douter de sa moitié, assena le jumeau du Survivant d'un ton cassant et glacial.

Et il sortit du Dortoir tandis qu'Harry sentait tous ses espoirs fondre en un instant Il était abattu, et ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes à rester immobile qu'il remarqua le livre sur le lit de son frère.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione, jusqu'à présent seule au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, ne vit pas une personne s'approcher lentement d'elle. Cette même personne s'assit à côté d'elle avant de prononcer son nom. Hermione se tourna vers la personne, effrayée, avant de reconnaître le jumeau d'Harry qui affichait un sourire très mal assuré. Celui-ci lui demanda :

Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle appréciait le timbre doux de son interlocuteur.

C'est Nott ?

Hermione acquiesça doucement. Son interlocuteur avait deviné juste.

Sèche tes larmes. Tu es beaucoup plus jolie sans.

Hermione eut un petit sourire, avant de sécher ses larmes. Elle prononça un petit « Merci ». Plusieurs minutes passèrent, puis soudain, elle regarda son interlocuteur. Elle lui posa une question :

C'est moi ou tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise ?

La question prit au dépourvu son interlocuteur. Il prit son temps pour réfléchir puis chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la fille aux cheveux ondulés. Celle-ci afficha un air surpris avant de s'exclamer :

- Mais alors … comment tu peux … ? Tu n'avais pas besoin …

Puis elle rougit :

- Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait **ça** pour moi.

Le jumeau du Survivant lui jeta un regard surpris et balbutia. 

- C'était … C'était naturel...

Le Rat de Bibliothèque rougit et sentit les bras du frère du Survivant l'enserrer gentiment. Oui, elle avait bien besoin d'un câlin en cet instant, même s'il venait juste d'un ami.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

De son côté, Harry hésitait à prendre le livre en main, et décida de détailler cette couverture. Sur un fond vert sombre se tenaient un serpent et une fiole dont juste les contours étaient dessinés, en noir sombre. Le titre du livre était « **Etude et réflexion sur la médecine moldue et la médecine sorcière **», écrit par (le nom de l'auteur était juste en dessous du titre) « **Na****e****jo ****K ****Girlwon** », une écrivaine née en 1967 au Pays de Galle, ayant vendue vingt millions d'exemplaires de son histoire « **Larry Cover et le titre en VO qu'à rien à voir avec la VF » **en seulement dix-huit mois.

- Il veut devenir médecin ? Se demanda à lui-même Harry, étonné.

Il prit le livre en main, le soupesa et regarda la quatrième de couverture. Toujours sur le même fond était écrit :

**Naejo K Girlwon a étudiée pendant plus de trente ans la médecine moldue et la médecine sorcière. Il était donc logique qu'elle en consacre un livre. Vous verrez ce qu'on données ses études aussi bien du côté sorcier que Moldu. Vous saurez comment les Moldus soignent l'éclabouille, ce qu'est le SIDA et quelles sont ses conséquences, et bien d'autres notions intéressantes !**

Ca ne tentait pas du tout Harry, qui se demandait comment on pouvait lire un livre de ce type sans s'endormir. Il se risqua à ouvrir l'ouvrage et à le feuilleter, et au bout de quelques secondes s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda avec horreur le cadavre d'un homme éventré dessiné avant de refermer le livre et de reregarder la couverture. Elle n'avait pas changée, et Harry se mit à pâlir. Non, ce ne pouvait décidément pas être le contenu d'un ouvrage de médecine. Il ouvrit le livre et cette fois fit attention à la première page. Le titre était... effrayant. Harry frissonna et balbutia :

- Tu... Tu te... fous de ma gueule... C'est pas possible … Ta morale à deux balles elle peut... ELLE PEUT ALLER SE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Le titre inscrit sur la première page était : **Apprentissage et Perfectionnement de la Magie Noire.**

**F****IN DU CHAPITRE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cette histoire est dédiée à ma sœur, Marie, qui a eue son premier fils le 05/10/2014, et à mon ami Antonin, sans qui je n'aurais jamais osé poster cette histoire. Merci à vous deux !**

**HARRY POTTER : ANOTHER TIMELINE**

**PARTIE 1 : DES QUESTIONS SANS REPONSES**

**CHAPITRE 4 : Où ****l****a Déesse Yashiro s'invite à une discussion sérieuse**

Les jours avaient passés sans qu'Harry ne puisse confronter son frère. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était parce que c'était son frère, si c'était parce qu'il avait peur, ou autre chose. Il n'avait tout simplement pas osé raconter à son frère sa découverte. Et un matin...

- Ce soir, je vais aller lui parler... Je ne me défilerai pas... J'irais et je lui dirais ce que j'ai découvert …

Mais il semblerait que le Destin soit favorable pour les deux frères. En effet, alors que le Survivant se levait, le visage fermé, il entendit un hululement, ce qui le fit se retourne à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Hedwige !

C'était bien Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry. Celle-ci se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fixait Harry d'un air impatient. Ce dernier remarqua qu'elle tenait une lettre entre ses pattes, aussi s'avança-t-il et détacha la lettre des pattes de son animal. Et tandis qu'il caressait la chouette, il lut la lettre :

_'Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Comment s'est passée cette semaine ?  
Que dirais-tu de venir me rendre visite, disons, ce soir à 8h, et pourquoi pas avec tes amis et ton frère ?_

_Ce serait l'occasion de faire connaissance !_

_Réponds-moi vite_

_Rubeus Hagrid_

Harry, après avoir lu la lettre, fut pris dans le doute. Devait-il accepter ? Bien sûr que oui, c'était Hagrid après tout. Mais est-ce qu'il devait amener son frère ? Après tout, les deux étaient en froid. Après maintes réflexions, il décida d'amener Ron et Hermione, et de ne pas mettre au courant son jumeau. De toute évidence, celui-ci ne pouvait que créer des problèmes. Ce fut dans la journée qu'Harry parvint à prévenir Ron et Hermione de l'invitation d'Hagrid, en cours de Potions plus précisément.

Il régnait toujours dans cette salle une atmosphère pesante. Ce jour-là, le professeur avait décidé de faire des groupes de trois, et Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis ensemble presque automatiquement, tandis que le jumeau du Survivant s'était mis avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan.

- Hermione, Ron, Hagrid m'a invité à passer le voir ce soir avec vous. Vous voulez venir ?

- Pourquoi pas, Harry. Répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Ça marche, tu peux compter sur moi !

- Et ton frère ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. De toute évidence, la Née-Moldue n'aurait pas du poser cette question.

- Il... Il ne viendra pas. Il a refusé, mentit Harry, le regard sombre.

Les deux autres se regardèrent avec un air sceptique, mais ils parurent finalement accepter cette explication. Et sans prêter attention à la paire d'oreilles indiscrètes derrière eux, ils se concentrèrent sur leur potion.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La journée se termina bien vite pour le trio, et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous une quinzaine de minutes avant l'heure indiquée dans la lettre, dans le Grand Hall. Il commençait déjà à faire frais le soir en cette période, surtout après 19 heure, et c'est pourquoi les trois amis avaient décidés de s'habiller chaudement. Ils s'étaient séparés à l'entrée de leurs dortoirs et étaient chacun rentrés dans le leur.

Du côté d'Hermione, cela se passa relativement bien, même si elle aurait sans doute pu être si discrète. En effet, alors qu'elle dirigeait sa main vers ses gants, elle entendit une voix derrière elle :

- Où est-ce que tu vas, Hermione ?

Cette dernière se retourna pour voir que l'une de ses camarades de dortoir lui lançait un regard curieux.

- Oh, euh rien, je t'assure, répondit nerveusement le Rat de Bibliothèque.

- T'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas une rapporteuse. Oh, et puis après tout ce ne sont pas mes affaires. (Elle adressa un regard inquiet envers sa camarade) Mais n'attrape pas froid, surtout.

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant, puis finit de se préparer tandis que sa camarade sortait du Dortoir en se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. _Dieu merci. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir des camarades de ce genre._

En revanche, du côté d'Harry et Ron, cela ne se passa pas de la même manière. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans leur Dortoir, ils virent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans la pièce. En effet, le lit à leur droite était occupé par le jumeau d'Harry, tandis que le lit opposé à ce dernier était occupé par Seamus Finnigan. Les rideaux cachant les lits des regards indiscrets étaient fermés sur les deux lits. Le premier était plongé dans un livre tandis que le second s'entraînait à pratiquer le dernier sortilège que leur avait enseigné Flitwick. Harry et Ron s'avancèrent prudemment vers le centre de la pièce lorsque Seamus prit la parole d'un air curieux, quoique légèrement sarcastique :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? Vous ne mangez pas à la Grande Salle ?

- On a mangé plus tôt, ce soir, répondit Harry d'un ton neutre, et vous ?

- Seamus n'avait pas faim, et j'ai mangé plus tôt, déclara le jumeau d'Harry d'un air effacé, toujours concentré.

- Pourtant on ne t'as pas vu dans la Grande Salle, objecta le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Ron et Harry virent les rideaux du lit du frère de ce dernier s'ouvrir. Le jumeau du Survivant, jusque-là allongé sur le dos, soupira alors qu'il sortait de son espace personnel. A la vue de la tenue de ce dernier, qui était vêtu d'un simple boxer, Ron et Harry étaient déstabilisés, ce qui fit éclater de rire le frère de ce dernier, ainsi que Seamus.

- Quoi ? Vous allez pas me dire que vous êtes si pudiques que ça ? Si ?

Et il repartit dans un grand éclat de rire, qui ne cessa que lorsqu'Harry se reprit et affirma :

- Ron a raison. On ne t'a pas vu manger à la Table des Gryffondor.

- Haha. C'est parce que je n'y étais pas.

- Mais tu-

- Il s'est rendu dans la cuisine des Elfes. Vous savez, là où ils préparent tous les repas, répondit Seamus.

- La cuisine des Elfes ? Demanda Ron, décontenancé.

- La nourriture n'apparaît pas par magie, tu sais, Ron ? C'est Gamp qui l'a établi à travers sa loi. La nourriture est préparée par des Elfes de Maisons dans les Cuisines, et elle est ensuite transportée à la Grande Salle à l'aide d'un simple sortilège de Transfert, rien de bien compliqué. Je suis sûr que même toi, Ron, tu pourrais lancer ce sortilège, précisa le jumeau d'Harry, passablement ennuyé.

En voyant le regard suspect du Survivant, il commença à se justifier :

- Et si je n'ai pas mangé à la Grande Salle, c'est parce que … parce que …

En voyant l'air hésitant de son camarade, Seamus lui vint en aide d'un ton froid :

- Il n'a pas à se justifier, si il a envie de manger dans les Cuisines c'est son choix, point final. Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire et allez vous-en. Merci d'avance.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, hésitants, avant de se diriger vers leur valise respective. Ils se vêtirent chaudement et sortirent du Dortoir. Après qu'ils soient partis, Seamus et son camarade se regardèrent et l'Irlandais prit la parole d'un ton quelconque :

- Tu vas y aller ou pas, Sigma ? C'est vraiment bas ce qu'il t'a fait.  
- Mmh... Je pense que je vais y aller, moi aussi. Après tout, plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

- Dis plutôt que tu as hâte de plomber l'ambiance, remarqua sarcastiquement Seamus.

Les deux amis éclatèrent d'un rire légèrement sadique.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

- C'est bon, vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton inquiet à ses deux amis.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et se mirent en marche vers le Hall d'Entrée. En chemin ils virent Miss Teigne, assistante animale du concierge, Rusard, surveiller l'entrée d'un couloir. Elle était trop loin pour les sentir, mais elle pouvait néanmoins les voir ou les entendre s'ils ne faisaient pas attention.

- Pssst. Dis, Hermione, ce ne serait pas -par le plus grand des hasards- le couloir du troisième étage que Miss Teigne surveille ?

Celle-ci haussa les épaules et ils continuèrent discrètement leur descente de la cage à escaliers. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin sortis, ils coururent en direction de la Cabane d'Hagrid et toquèrent à la porte.

- Qui est là ? Rugit une voix grave.

- C'est nous, Hagrid. On est venus ! S'exclama Harry, une pointe d'impatience dans sa voix.

Ils entendirent le bruit de pas sourds et lourds sur un plancher en bois, puis des bruits de verrous, et, enfin, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un géant.

- Ah, te voilà Harry. (Il jeta un regard au trio et éclata d'un rire accueillant) Entrez donc, les enfants.

Les trois première année suivirent le géant à l'intérieur de la cabane et ôtèrent leurs capes. Il régnait dans cet habitat une douce chaleur agréable et confortable.

- Asseyez-vous donc, vous trois. Va-t-en de là, Crockdur. Allez !

Le chien noir d'Hagrid s'en alla du canapé pour se coucher au sol, près de la cheminée. Il ne risquait pas de mourir de froid … Le trio s'assit sur le canapé où avait été l'animal et Hagrid s'exclama d'un ton joyeux :

- Harry, je suis content de te voir. (Il jeta un regard au rouquin) Toi, tu dois être Ronald , n'est-ce pas ?

L'avant-dernier membre de la fratrie Weasley acquiesça fièrement.

- Et voici Hermione, déclara en souriant Harry, désignant son amie de la main.

- Enchanté Monsieur, dit Hermione en tendant la main au garde-chasse.

Hagrid serra la main tendue et s'excusa :

- Pas besoin d'être aussi formelle avec moi, Hermione, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

Le rat de Bibliothèque acquiesça, et les quatre se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Nul doute qu'Hagrid appréciait les amis d'Harry, et que ces derniers appréciaient le garde-chasse. Environ trois quart d'heure après l'arrivée du trio, des coups à la porte se firent entendre.

- Tiens, qui ça peut être à cette heure-là ? S'étonna sincèrement le demi-géant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit … Pour trouver un jeune adolescent aux cheveux châtains se tenant là, l'air innocent.

- Bonjour, Monsieur. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'être autant en retard, mais j'ai dû faire face à quelques imprévus sur le chemin. (Il adressa un timide sourire d'excuse au garde-chasse).

Harry haussa les sourcils quand il reconnut l'invité surprise. 

- Toi … Maugréa Harry en serrant les dents, mécontent.

Ne tenant pas rigueur à la réaction de son frère, l'invité-surprise fit une courbette et se présenta :

- Sigma Potter, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même, Sigma. Tu es le jumeau d'Harry, j'imagine ? Entre donc.

Hagrid laissa passer le nouveau-venu et referma la porte. Alors que Sigma entrait dans l'unique pièce qui composait la cabane, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer dans quel état son frère était. Et failli s'énerver. Ainsi, Môssieur Sigma ne voulait pas dire son nom à son frère, mais à un parfait inconnu, pas de problème ? Ils allaient avoir une discussion plus que sérieuse, rien qu'entre frères …

Sans prêter attention à la réaction du Survivant, Hagrid demanda, inquiet :

- Mais dis-moi, comment cela se fait-il que tu sois en si mauvais état ?

Le jumeau du Survivant jeta un regard furtif en direction de son épaule, où la chemise était littéralement déchirée, avant de répondre d'un ton léger :

-Oh, ça c'est rien. Un simple Scroutt à Pétard, mais j'ai pu m'enfuir avant qu'il ne me fasse de réels dégâts, haha. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de grave !

Hagrid hocha la tête, comme si il était tout à fait normal qu'un Scroutt à Pétard soit en liberté dans le parc, et les conversations reprirent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Hagrid ne remarqua pas la tension pourtant palpable entre Harry et son frère, contrairement à Hermione et Ron.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus Harry sombrait dans le sommeil, épuisé par cette longue première semaine. Au moment où il allait s'endormir pour de bon, un mot prononcé par son frère retint son attention : « parents ».

- Quoi ?! De quoi vous parliez ?

- Tu étais dans la lune ou quoi ? Plaisanta Sigma. Hagrid racontait des anecdotes du temps où James et Lily étaient encore à Poudlard. Plus précisément, il parlait des Maraudeurs …

- Les Maraudeurs ? Demanda, surpris, Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Harry, ton père et trois de ses amis formaient un groupe, spécialisé dans les blagues en tout genre. Oh, oui … Ils nous en ont fait baver, à eux quatre. Enfin, James et Sirius plus que les autres. Rémus, lui, était plus du genre à essayer de les raisonner, et Peter, lui …

Hagrid s'interrompit, ressassant ses pensées, et Sigma en profita pour donner son avis :

- Bref, d'après Hagrid, James était un parfait crétin arrogant imbu de lui-même. Et Sirius de même. Faut croire que seul Rémus était un élève modèle.

Le ton avait beau être plaisant, Harry crût y déceler un peu de rancœur. Il réagit, vexé que l'on parle de son père comme cela :

- Papa n'était pas arrogant !

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein Harry ?

Le jumeau d'Harry arborait un air fier qui vexa encore plus le Survivant. Alors qu'il allait envoyer une réplique bien sentie, Hermione crut bon de demander :

- Et Peter Pettigrow ? Vous n'en avez presque pas parlé.

Le silence éloquent de Hagrid, Sigma et Ron la découragea d'en savoir plus. Elle soupira et croisa les bras. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Le silence inconfortable fut brisé par Hagrid :

- Ah, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de rentrer au château. Ne vous faîtes pas attraper par les préfets ou par Rusard, surtout. Je ne voudrais pas avoir de problèmes, vous comprenez ?

Les adolescents acquiescèrent, et alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la cabane ...

- Hagrid, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un œuf ? Coupa Ron, qui apparemment fixait la cheminée depuis un certain temps d'un air concentré.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'endroit que fixait le rouquin des yeux. Hagrid répondit fièrement :

- Ça, mon garçon, c'est un œuf de dragon. Un marchand me l'a donné il y a peu de temps, pour un prix d'ailleurs assez bas. J'étais moi même étonné, je dois dire.

-Hagrid, vous savez que c'est interdit, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione, l'air suspicieuse.

- Oui, mais enfin … C'était mon rêve, depuis tout petit, vous voyez … Je ne pouvais pas refuser !

Sigma marmonna, le visage sombre :

- Il va falloir l'emmener quelque part … On ne peut décidément pas laisser un dragon comme ça en liberté …

Le garde-chasse le regarda d'un air interdit mais Ron fronça les sourcils et lança :

- J'ai une idée. Charlie peut peut-être venir le chercher ?

- Excellente idée, Ron. Après tout, qui de mieux qu'un spécialiste pourrait s'occuper d'un dragon ? Ron a raison, Hagrid, il faut l'emmener autre part ! Que se passerait-il si le Ministère venait à le savoir ? Argumenta Hermione.

- Mais … Norbert …

-Écoutez, Hagrid, on vous laisse réfléchir, et demain soir on revient. Après coup, si vous acceptez, Ron écrira une lettre à son frère pour que ce dernier vienne chercher Norbert. Ça vous va ?

A force de persuasion, les quatre adolescents purent convaincre Hagrid qu'il valait mieux que Norbert ne reste pas là longtemps. Ils remercièrent Hagrid pour la soirée et sortirent de la cabane, agitant leurs mains en direction d'Hagrid. Celui-ci referma la porte et les quatre élèves se mirent en marche pour le Château. En chemin, Harry prit la parole :

- Sigma ! Il faut qu'on parle.

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air inquiet le moins du monde. En effet, il était en train d'écouter de la musique via des écouteurs. Oui, via des _écouteurs_, vous avez bien lu. Sans faire attention à la surprise d'Hermione, Harry redit plus fort :

- Sigma ! Je dois te parler !

Mais son frère n'écoutait pas. On pouvait presque croire qu'il ignorait délibérément son frère. Harry n'en pu alors plus. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de son frère, prépara son poing, et d'un coup lui donna un virulent coup de poing au visage. Le coup, bien que peu puissant, était bien placé, et ce fut suffisant pour que les écouteurs échouent sur le sol tandis que Sigma, à terre, le nez en sang, regardait son frère, surpris. Harry, quand à lui, s'aperçut que Ron et Hermione s'étaient également arrêtés et avaient l'air plus gênés qu'autre chose.

- Tu vas m'écouter, maintenant ?! Gronda le Survivant. Il faut qu'on parle, seuls à seuls !

Sigma le regardait maintenant avec un air à la limite de l'inquiétude. Il regarda tour à tour son frère et ses amis, et répondit lentement :

- Qu'est-ce que … tu veux dire … ?

Harry se sentit tout de suite coupable d'avoir frappé son frère, mais il préférait ne pas le montrer. Il leva des yeux froids en direction de ses deux amis et leur demanda simplement :

- Partez.

- Harry, nous...

- Partez !

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, soupirèrent et reprirent leur marche en direction du Château. Quand aux deux frères …

- Pourquoi, Sigma ?

- … Pourquoi quoi, Harry ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et regarda son frère avec indignation. Il s'énerva :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ce soir, hein ?! On ne t'as pas invité, que je sache !

Sigma détourna le regard et ne répondit pas, préférant fixer le sol. Le Survivant, dans un accès de rage, hurla :

- MAIS TU VAS ME REPONDRE, OUI ?!

L'interrogé frémit imperceptiblement en entendant ces mots. Il ne fixa pas son frère, mais répondit timidement :

- Tu avais laissé ta lettre sur ta table de chevet … Et quand je l'ai lu …

- C-Ça ne se fait pas ! S'alarma Harry.

Lentement, son frère se leva, sans faire attention aux quelques gouttes d'hémoglobine s'échappant de son nez. Il regarda soudain son frère dans les yeux. Sigma regardait Harry à la fois sévèrement et froidement. Il prit la parole, et Harry eu l'impression que son frère le scannait en même temps :

- J'y étais mentionné.

Harry regretta instantanément d'avoir voulu discuter avec son frère. Il balbutia :

- P-Pardon ?

- J'y étais mentionné. Par « ton frère », il parlait bien de moi, non ?

Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce revirement de situation. Il vit la pupille des yeux de son frère lentement s'assombrir, jusqu'à ce que les deux pupilles soient totalement noires. On aurait dit … quelqu'un d'autre ...

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Harry regardait, médusé, le visage de son frère se rapprocher du sien. Ce dernier avait maintenant un regard inquisiteur, presque foudroyant. Il ne clignait pas des yeux, et sa voix était à la fois douce et menaçante. Le changement soudain de son attitude faisait frissonner Harry, et il fit un pas en arrière. Il tendit les mains en avant, comme pour apaiser son frère, et tenta :

- J-Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'exclure comme ça … C'était juste …

- MENTEUR !

Son accusation résonna dans le parc. Harry tenta de respirer un grand coup, mais échoua. C'était comme si l'air autour d'eux disparaissait. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade.

- Hagrid me proposait aussi bien à moi qu'à toi de venir dans sa cabane ! Et tu as dit à Ron et Hermione de ne pas m'en parler ! Pourquoi ?

Harry tremblait violemment à présent. Il avait peur de son frère, en l'instant présent … Enfin … Ce ne pouvait pas être Sigma, c'était impossible... ! Mais dans ce cas … Qui était-ce ?

- Je … J'avais peur que tu crée des problèmes … Je sais, c'était égoïste de ma part, mais … Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi !

Il attendit plusieurs secondes, les yeux fermés, avant de les rouvrir lentement. En face de lui, Sigma le regardait, un léger sourire au visage.

- Tu vois, c'était pas compliqué.

Sigma avait repris son air habituel, mi-souriant mi-concentré... mais Harry restait pétrifié. Son frère le jaugea, puis souriant naturellement, sorti la phrase suivante :

- La prochaine fois que tu me refais un coup comme ça, attends-toi à souffrir.

La réplique de Sigma était venue tellement naturellement qu'Harry ne pouvait pas croire que son frère plaisantait.

- Allez, viens. Rentrons avant qu'il ne fasse vraiment frais.

C'était à nouveau le véritable Sigma. Il sourit de nouveau, puis tourna ses talons et se mit en route, comme si de rien n'était.

Sans attendre, il retourna au Château, laissant Harry seul. Ce dernier resta là quelques instants, tentant de reprendre son calme, puis il repartit lui aussi en direction du Château, ne pouvant pas croire que c'était le même Sigma de tous les jours qui venait de lui parler.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en sueur, tout tremblant. Il avait probablement fait un cauchemar, mais ne se souvenait que de quelques sons ou images, rien de bien cohérent. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, et il regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noir, il ne devait pas être plus de six heures du matin. Le Survivant avait donc du peu dormir. Il jeta un œil à ses camarades. Tous dormaient, sauf … son frère. Harry le devinait aux sons qui provenait de derrière les rideaux du lit. C'était comme si quelqu'un tournait les pages d'un livre. Se doutant que son frère était en train de lire un livre, il se leva de son lit, faisant attention à faire le moins de bruits possible. Il ne voulait ni révéler sa présence à Sigma, ni réveiller ses camardes encore endormis. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais en chemin son pied fit -à son horreur- craquer une lame de parquet. Il s'interrompit, à l'affût du moindre bruit susceptible d'indiquer le réveil d'un camarade, mais rien ne se fit entendre. Il continua son chemin et finit par atteindre la salle de bain. Remerciant le fait qu'elle soit insonorisée, il pu prendre sa douche tranquillement.

Après s'être séché et habillé, Harry descendit à la Grande Salle, sachant par expérience qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. A l'intérieur se trouvaient un élève de quatrième année -à en juger par ses traits- Poufsouffle, le Professeur Quirell, et le Professeur Rogue. L'élève de Poufsouffle était à la table de sa Maison, et les deux Professeurs étaient à la table réservée à leur rang. Les trois personnes présentes haussèrent les sourcils en voyant Harry pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la Table de Gryffondor, il vit l'élève de Poufsouffle lui faire signe de venir. Hésitant quelques instants, Harry finit par rejoindre l'autre élève. Ce dernier avait l'air d'être honnête et juste, et Harry lui fit instinctivement confiance.

- Alors c'est toi, Harry Potter ? Je suis très enchanté de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle Cédric. Cédric Diggory. Je suis en troisième année, alors si tu as besoin d'un conseil, demande-moi. Je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider !

Harry acquiesça, et demanda à Cédric, curieux :

- Moi de même, Cédric. Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu déjeunes aussi tôt ? Je veux dire … En général, les autres élèves ne descendent pas avant quoi … sept heures et demi ?

A ces mots, le Poufsouffle éclata d'un léger rire.

- Je reconnais que tu as un point. En fait, si je me lève aussi tôt, c'est pour mon entraînement quotidien.

- Ton entraînement quotidien ? Demanda, surpris, Harry.

- Oui. Chaque matin, aux aurores, je m'entraîne au Quidditch. Tu vois, je ne suis pas très … On va dire que j'ai du mal à marquer des buts, expliqua embarrassé Diggory. Je joue au poste de Poursuiveur, tu comprends ?

Avant qu'Harry ai pu répondre, une voix froide et sarcastique l'interrompit :

- Mr Potter, il me semble que personne ne vous a autorisé à vagabonder dans la Grande Salle. Il est hautement improbable que notre estimé Directeur vous ait donné l'autorisation de changer de Table à tout va. Et vous êtes toujours un Gryffondor, aux dernières nouvelles. Vous me ferez donc le plaisir de bien vouloir retourner à votre table dans les plus brefs délais, si vous voulez éviter une _très _regrettable retenue en ma compagnie …

Le Professeur de Potions fixait Harry avec dégoût. Le Professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal vint à la rescousse du première année :

- Voyons, Severus, nous sommes entre nous. Je suis sûr que cela ne dérange personne que ce cher Harry soit avec son camarade. Après tout, l'un des buts de notre école n'est-il pas de faciliter les relations inter-classes ? Potter, vous pouvez rester si cela vous arrange.

- Merci Professeur, remercia Harry.

Lorsque les deux professeurs revinrent à leur conversation, Harry put saisir quelques bribes : « vraiment pas ma journée … tapisseries arrachées … Miss Teigne … accompagné de ce stupide animal … Grande Salle … table des professeurs … commentaires désagréables … déjeuner … poisson … Miss Teigne … miaulements à vous déchirer le cœur … farces … Weasley … voulu aller me coucher … mot de passe modifié … ». A l'entendre, le Professeur Quirell avait passé une très mauvaise journée.

Cédric termina son petit-déjeuner, puis avant de partir, proposa au Gryffondor de venir assister à son entraînement une autre fois. Harry accepta avec joie et ils se dirent au revoir. Harry termina lui aussi, et il se décida à se promener dans le Chateau. Et alors qu'il montait la cage à escaliers, Harry entendit des bruits de pas venant du couloir du troisième étage. Les bruits de pas s'éloignaient. Le couloir était interdit, alors pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un essaierait-il de le traverser ? Harry décida de suivre les bruits de pas, malgré l'interdiction. Et lorsqu'il vit la personne qui traversait le couloir, son cœur rata un battement.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**


End file.
